


Controlled Burn

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sticksandsnark, F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is left after a fire burns you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milenna).



> Part of the sticks and snark Rodney/Teyla Thing-a-thon 2007. The prompts: hurt/comfort, exploring Atlantis, on earth. It's a little heavy on the Teyla side but Rodney is there in a way that counts.

Teyla gazed out the huge plate glass window and suppressed a shudder. Outside an angry orange glow spread across the dark horizon; the fire burning wild across acres and acres of forest. Hot, licking flames that destroyed everything in their path.

She hugged herself tighter, the preceding hours running through her mind like a movie. She traced and retraced her actions but still  
came to the same conclusion.

Because of her hesitation, someone she cared deeply about had been grievously injured. Because of her fear, Rodney could have very well died.

"Ma'am?"

The softly worded question pulled Teyla out of her reverie and she turned to see one of the nurses waiting just outside the waiting room door. Teyla slipped a nervous hand over her hair and mustered a smile. "Yes?"

The nurse returned her smile and stepped into the room, chart in hand. "I'm Alicia Delgado, from the night shift. I just came from checking on your friend."

He is not just a friend, Teyla wanted to shout, he's _mine_. She'd already done enough shouting when they arrived at the hospital and security barred her from seeing Rodney, hence her banishment to the waiting room. It took all of her skill to gaze at the other woman and present her best face.

"Is there any change?"

Nurse Delgado gave her a sympathetic look. "There's still not a lot I'm allowed to tell you since you're not..."

Teyla waved an impatient hand. "I know, I'm not family." Her heart twisted as she said it and she kept going. "What can you tell me?"

"Mr. McKay is resting comfortably and he's definitely breathing better. We'll know more once he wakes up."

"I see." Teyla took a deep breath and mustered a short smile. "Thank you for at least letting me know that." She sat down heavily in a nearby chair and rubbed a hand over her face, feeling the dried sweat and grime beneath her fingertips.

The nurse sat down in a chair next to Teyla and leaned in close. "I know this is hard and as far as I know, the doctors are trying to get in touch with the contacts you gave them." She reached over and took Teyla's free hand, just holding it. "As soon as that happens, or your friend wakes up, you can see him, okay?"

"Yes, I...I thank you for your kindness," Teyla replied. She forced herself to smile reassuringly at the young woman who obviously cared for all her patients. Alicia smiled back and got up to go when Teyla stopped her. "One thing?"

"Yes?"

"He's Dr. McKay, not Mr."

The emphasis on the title was not lost on the nurse and she nodded, making a quick notation on her chart before she left. Teyla stood up again and went back to the window, unable to do anything more except watch and wait.

And pray.

  
_"We've mastered fire," Tegan told a ten-year old Teyla. "But we are also very respectful of it." He used his lighter to light the kindling in the family's cooking pit then handed the instrument to Teyla. She marveled at the craftsmanship of such a device, her mind already beginning to assess its value for trade before she handed it back to him. "Things like this," Tegan waved at the fire blazing merrily in the pit, "still need to be watched. Just a stray spark could quickly spread destruction throughout our camp."_

Teyla nodded gravely, her eyes never leaving the orange flames.

  
A quick trip to the bathroom helped Teyla rid herself of the worst of the grime and wet her hair so she could smooth it back. On her way back to the observation room, she stole by where they were keeping Rodney and peeked in.

The beeping machines with the flashing lights somehow felt...wrong. Not that it was any more normal than Atlantis considering how many times she and the rest of the team had been in the infirmary. It just felt more comforting to know that those same machines were backed up by people she knew and trusted. Not like now. Teyla had to remind herself that this was Earth, not enemy territory.

Rodney stirred on the bed, his fingers clenching the sheets restlessly. Teyla longed to go to him, needing to hold his hand, kiss his cheek, anything to make sure he was okay. "Rest, Rodney," she whispered. "Help is coming." He finally settled back with a low, complaining moan.

She moved away, careful not to draw attention to herself.

  
_Rodney opened the door and stood aside so Teyla could precede him. It was a clean and serviceable room decorated with hardwood furniture that had obvious been well cared for, no doubt by the old woman who'd signed them in at the desk. Teyla dropped her backpack on the floor and lay down on the bed while Rodney shucked his off his pack and placed it on a nearby chair. Walking over to a window he opened it, letting in the sounds from the street below._

"What is going on?"

"From what I can tell," Rodney said, "they're doing a shift change. Crews coming down from the hills for the night and other ones going up." He went to close the window but she said, "No, leave it open. I don't mind the noise."

He walked over and sat beside her, resting a hand on either side of her body. "Some vacation, huh?"

Teyla took his hand and squeezed it. "We were lucky that we found out about the fire before we went much farther," she said.

"True."

Rodney leaned in and brushed the briefest of kisses over her lips before pulling back.

"I guess I'd be overstating the obvious if I said we're not out of the woods yet." He reached in and smoothed back a stray lock of hair on her forehead. "The crew chief or whatever he is said we could go back down the mountain in the morning." Rodney's eyes wandered over her and she smiled seductively.

"Then we have time," Teyla said as she scooted over, making room for him on the bed.

"Are you propositioning me?" His indignation was tempered with wry amusement.

She grinned and raised her eyebrow. "Do you not wish to take advantage of the fact that we are now in what you called a "civilized camping situation?"

"Um, yeah," Rodney grinned back and then proceeded to take advantage.

She hasn't dreamed this dream in years: the camp burning, the flames hot and bright. Maren, her mother, sweeping her into her arms and running for the ring, a single worry pack slung over her shoulders. Tegan behind them herding along stragglers, exhorting them to move faster, to run for their lives.

A burning branch fell onto her best friend Yohia's tent just as she and her grandmother were coming out. "No! Mama go back!" Teyla strained in her mother's arms, reaching back...

The dream twisted. Slowed. Became.

Today.

"Teyla! C'mon!"

Rodney was shouting at her, waving frantically.

There was smoke and people shouting that the fire had jumped the break and had joined with another. "We have got to go now!"

"Rodney?" Teyla's voice sounded plaintive even to her own ears and she reached out for him.

Flames caught at him, twisting around his body burning and she screamed and screamed...

"Hey, Teyla, wake up!" A strong hand shook at her shoulder, abruptly snapping Teyla out of her dreamscape. She batted at the hand and looked up to see John looking down at her. "I was at the nurse's station when we heard you." He squeezed her shoulder and peered at her closely. "You okay?"

Teyla swallowed and shook her head. "They won't let me see him," she replied hoarsely.

John nodded. "Yeah, got that cleared up plus Rodney's awake and he's been asking for you. Let me rephrase that, he's been threatening to have everyone fired unless they brought you to him." He chuckled evilly and Teyla mustered a smile.

"Then let's not keep him waiting."

  
They heard him before they saw him.

"...and for the record, it really is none of your business whether or not I have a wedding ring. That doesn't prove a damn thing. If Teyla said she was with me that should have been enough."

"Dr. McKay, we have rules we follow for a reason."

"And I'm sure they make you very happy. Get out."

Rodney's doctor, a hospital administrator and a deeply amused Nurse Delgado trooped out of Rodney's room just as John and Teyla walked up. "He's all yours," Nurse Delgado whispered as she walked by.

"I'll wait out here. You should see him." John took up a guard position just outside the door and Teyla went inside.

Rodney was sitting up in bed, looking at the door. When he saw her, his face softened and he held out his arms. Teyla rushed over, her arms coming around him carefully and she held on, the lingering smell of smoke and fire clinging to his body tickling her nose.

"Too close," she said softly. "I almost..."

"But you didn't. I'm right here," he replied. She pulled back a little and looked at his face. Her fingers traced his cheek, his lips, memorizing every scrape and stitch.

Rodney caught at her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
